


Family Reunion

by Florian_Gray



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Asexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Connor Deserves Happiness, Demisexuality, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Half-Siblings, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Elijah Kamski Being Elijah Kamski, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Gay, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Gay Gavin Reed, Good Elijah Kamski, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Homophobia, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Meet the Family, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Character, Pining, Pining Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Pining Gavin Reed, Protective Connor, Sharing a Bed, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: Gavin is going to a family reunion, but he doesn't have a date. Of course, he has to ask the android he's been pining for. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Gavin Reed, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Connor, Original Chloe | RT600 & Connor, Original Chloe | RT600/Elijah Kamski
Comments: 16
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lupo (LupoLight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupoLight/gifts).



> Thank you to Lupo for beta reading this, and for inspiring me to write more than I ever thought I could!
> 
> (Smut will happen only in the 5th chapter btw)

Connor honestly didn't expect these words to come out of Gavin's mouth, especially not directed at him. 

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked, shaking his head. There was no way he had heard that right. 

Gavin huffed and crossed his arms, looking anywhere except at Connor. "I said, will you be my boyfriend?" 

So he  _ did _ hear that right. Huh. They didn't get along, but they didn't... fight. He had found that his eyes frequently followed Gavin, and who could blame him?

"You're asking me to be your boyfriend." He squints his eyes, scanning over Gavin. He wasn't intoxicated or high. He seemed to be in his right mind, except for the question. 

He felt a spark run down his spine and hope rise up. He pushed it down, deep down. There had to be a good reason for this. 

"Phck. It's my family. They are having their get together. I told them I had a boyfriend, which I don't have, obviously. No way in hell am I telling them I lied." Gavin sighed, shaking his head. 

That… made more sense. He didn't know about Gavin's family as he never asked, or dug deep into his file. He never had a reason to. 

Could he fake being in love with Gavin? The easy answer is yes. The extended answer is yes, but it might kill him. 

He found himself attracted to Gavin, and not just for his physical appearance. When Gavin wasn't around others he was actually pleasant. He talked about his cats, which Connor found quite charming. 

He would also talk about his cases to Connor if they somehow were alone. Each time Connor would try to have input that could help, and each time Gavin would nod. Then he'd absentmindedly pat him on the shoulder and wander off. 

His shoulder always tingled in an unusual way afterwards. When he first did that he had worried Gavin had planted something on him that caused this. He ran scans and they always came back clear. 

This would allow him to learn more about Gavin, and get closer to him both physically and emotionally. Though it did have the possibility of Gavin finding out about his affections towards him. The probability of that was 77%.

The probability of Gavin reacting well to it was at 44%, the odds of him reciprocating the feelings was at 13%. Not the best odds. There was still the chance, though. 

"Alright." He shrugged. It was worth the risk. Gavin's eyes went wide and arms slack. 

He stared at Connor for a few seconds, just gawking. The probability of him reacting well went up by 1%. "Wait, really? Did you say yes? Phck, was not expecting that." Gavin chuckled, shaking his head. 

"I think it could be fascinating. We should exchange information so we can discuss this later." He says, looking around the small breakroom. This definitely wasn't a good place to have this discussion. 

Gavin nods and rummages around his pockets until he finds what he's looking for. He pulls out a pen and hesitates for a second. 

Connor is about to tell him he can just say his number and he'd remember when the thought flies out of his head. Gavin takes his hand and writes on his palm. It feels odd against his skin, not really scratchy but not completely smooth either. 

Gavin nods to himself and puts the pen back and just holds Connor's hand for just a second longer before letting go. 

_ [Probability of positive reaction: 46%] _

Connor looks at his palm and adds Gavin to his list of contacts he has received numbers for. He had all of the officer's numbers but never felt comfortable calling them without their permission. 

Connor nods and sends a message to Gavin's phone. ' _ Detective, this is Connor _ .' 

Gavin jumps slightly when his phone vibrates and pulls it out, rolling his eyes. "Right, sometimes forget you don't actually have a phone." 

Connor shrugs; he never found a reason to get one, it was just a waste of money. He now made his own, and he didn't want to waste it on that. 

"Right, well… ok. Guess I'll talk to you later?" Gavin asks. "This is fucking weird," he muttered to himself. Connor still picked up on it with his advanced hearing but brushed it off, after all, it is quite weird. 

Connor nodded and grabbed the coffee he had been making for Hank. "Talk to you later." 

He walked back and handed the coffee to Hank. His mind was elsewhere when he sat down, trying to go back to work. 

"What did that fucker say?" Hank grumbles, glaring towards the break room. 

Connor just shook his head, mostly to clear his thoughts. "Nothing. Well, not nothing. This isn't the place." 

He grabbed a pen and nibbled on the tip as he finally focused on the work. Because of that, he didn't see Gavin staring at him from across the room with a blush on his face. 

Connor sits at the bar, sipping the android-friendly drink. They still hadn't made drinks that would simulate being intoxicated, but he didn't mind. 

Gavin had asked him out to talk over the plans. He originally suggested a different bar, Connor had pointed out that the bar was known to be anti-android, even after the revolution.

Gavin had flushed and scowled at himself for not thinking of that. He then asked where Connor would recommend. 

He had been working on getting Hank sober, but it was a long-drawn process. So when Hank did go out he followed along and soon Hank found android-friendly bars. It was sweet of Hank to consider him. 

So he had plenty of places in mind. He figured this one would be the best. It was never too busy and always had a good mix of android and human alike, so neither one of them would stick out. 

It didn't bother him that Gavin wasn't here yet, after all, he was early. He was anxious about their meeting and had left earlier than needed. 

He had told Hank about his... feelings and what was going to happen. Hank had laughed his ass off and then tried to comfort Connor. "I've read enough fanfics to know how this is going to end," Hank had said while snickering. 

He's never talked to Gavin outside of work, never even sees him. Most of his time when not working is either spent with Hank or trying something new. 

He looks up each time the door opens and sighs and goes back to drinking whenever it's not Gavin. 

He feels someone walk up behind him and doesn't react. The chances of being attacked here are very low. 

He does jump when a hand grips his shoulder and someone leans in. He can smell the alcohol on their breath as they speak. "Hey, Pretty Boy," the man sneers. 

Connor sighs and glares over his shoulder. "I am currently waiting on someone. Please leave me alone." He states this plainly, his tone serious. 

"Too good for a human? Is that it? Heard y'all are good fucks. I'm sure I can make you scream." The man pushes his hand down Connor's chest. 

Connor could grab the man and easily throw him off. He doesn't though because of one thing. 

Even with the revolution being a year ago the relationship between humans and androids was tense. As part of the leaders of Jericho, (though he didn't think of himself as one) him hurting a human, no matter the reason could make things more unfavorable. 

"If anyone is gonna be screaming it's you. He is an officer of the law and the most advanced android. He could break every bone in your body while naming it. Not to mention he's my boyfriend." He heard Gavin snarl from the side. 

Connor looks up with wide eyes. He was too distracted to notice him come in, and he didn't expect  _ this _ . 

"Fucking fags," the man grumbles, snatching his hand back. That made no sense to Connor; Connor was very obviously male and presenting as male. 

He watches as Gavin clenches his fist and tenses. Connor makes a quick decision and reaches out, grabbing his hand. Gavin looks down at Connor and slowly relaxes. 

He doesn't fully relax until the man is gone. Once he is, Connor pulls his hand back, a blush growing on his cheeks. 

Gavin doesn't say anything as he sits and orders himself a drink. Connor watches him with questioning eyes. Had he meant to call him his boyfriend? Was it just a joke because they were going to pretend to be together? Or was it to just get the man to leave him alone?

Once Gavin got his drink and took a sip then he did turn to Connor. "Right. So I should warn you, my family is kinda crazy. Not in the ' _ I'll actually eat your face _ ' but I guess just chaotic. It's the yearly get-together so it's gonna be everyone. We'll stay at my stepmom's house." So they were just going to ignore what happened. Not too unexpected. 

"You'll… you'll definitely recognize one of my brothers. He's an ass, but we all love him, he's also the oldest, that fucker. Anyway, you should know I have five siblings in all. I consider them all my siblings, but two are technically only half." Gavin continued. 

Connor didn't want to interrupt him, so he just sipped at his drink as he listened, making notes in his head. 

"I'm the oldest from birth parents, middle for all. My grandparents from all sides will be there, but my grandmother from my birth mom's side is dead. I'm sure my cousins will show up. Also, people that I'm related to and have no idea who they are will be there as well. Big family, but bio mom definitely won't be there." Gavin rubbed at the scar on his nose. A nervous tic or something to do with his mom?

For some reason, he thought that Gavin's family would be small. This did make it harder as they would have to fool quite a lot of people. 

"So, the drive is three hours. I've got an actual car, but I can drive the whole way if you want. We'll be staying there for three nights. We leave on the third of next month. Any questions?" That was definitely… a lot to take in. He already learned so much about Gavin from this. 

"Boundaries? I know that most relationships involve physical affection, but the amount that’s shown to others varies." He'd seen Markus and Simon kiss and hold hands. Other than that the two generally kept it private. 

He'd also seen how unfazed North was with Tina on public displays of affection. He actually had a hand in getting those two together. 

He had often talked to his fellow officers after the revolution and soon found out about Tina's crush on North. He then mentioned it to Markus who suggested the two meet. The rest was history with those two. 

Gavin clearing his throat brought him out of his thoughts. “Right. Ok, so if you tell anyone about this I will rip your throat out, you hear me? Also, no laughing,” Gavin asked, pointing a finger at Connor. Connor quickly nodded his head.

Gavin takes a deep breath before looking into his drink. If it wasn’t for his enhanced hearing he wouldn’t have been able to hear Gavin’s quiet voice.”I’m...cuddly. So, yeah,” Gavin says then clears his throat, looking back up at Connor. He has a cute flush across his cheeks and Connor can’t help the small smile. 

“Fuck, yeah, anyways. So touching is fine. Probably kisses on the cheek too. If it comes to it we can kiss if you wa-uh, if you’re fine with it. They also have a pool, so we’ll probably go swimming. I’d say you can get away with not if you pulled the ‘ _ I’m an android _ ’ card...but yeah, no way is that gonna work there. So, sorry. If you don’t want to swim just tell them or come up with an excuse.” It seemed like Gavin was now rambling, so Connor reached out and gently touched the hand holding his drink.

“I have no problems with any of that. We will need a sufficient backstory. Also, any details about you I should already know." He had a few ideas already but wanted to wear what Gavin had to say. 

He watched as Gavin flushed again, staring at their hands. Connor quickly snatched his hand back, a blush forming on his own face. Gavin blinks a few times before shaking his head. "Right… ok, so again don't tell anyone. I'm trans. Female to male. I've had top surgery, so you'll see my scars if we go swimming. My grandmother on my stepmom's is homophobic so I have to deal with that. She'll… she'll call me Gabrielle." He spits the name out like it was dirty, and he couldn't blame him. 

"I'm assuming I can't punch her in her old granny face?" He jokes, tilting his head. Gavin's eyes go wide then snorts. 

"Nah, no punching grannies," then he actually smiles. Full-on smiles at Connor and he feels his thirium pump stutter for a second. 

_ [Probability of positive reaction: 50%] _

"So, you probably already know, but I got two cats. Sig and Fea. Both sweet, but Fea is a little shit. I'll tell you more about them in the car." He pulls his phone out and shows a picture of two cats. 

One is a ragdoll, who he assumes is Sig, the other is a dilute calico and she must be Fea. They both are incredibly adorable. "They are beautiful, I'm excited to learn more about them." 

It was no secret that he loves animals of all types. He had pictures of Sumo on his desk along with selfies of himself and other animals that he met. Hank often called him a Disney princess because animals would walk right up to him. 

Gavin put his phone back in his pocket with a nod. "Right, so my brother, the oldest, already knows a bit about you. He… I, you know what, you'll know why when you see him. Also, I may have ranted about you to him." 

Connor hoped that the rant was about him having feelings for Connor, but he highly doubted that. 

"Backstory. So obviously we got together after the revolution. Maybe I apologized-which I am sorry for trying to kill you- and then we made up. By kissing, a lot." They both flush at that. 

"Alright, have we moved in together?" Currently, Connor was staying at Hank's house. He could technically just stay at the DPD because they had everything he needed, but he preferred to have a home. 

"Hell no. I would have told the family if that happened. So we are together, but not living together. Wait, fuck I didn't even ask what your sexuality is. That's even more of a dick move than usual for me." Gavin shook his head at himself. 

"I am bi and I believe I am on the asexual spectrum. I'm assuming you are gay." If Gavin was straight this would get awkward very fast. 

He knew he was on the ace spectrum but didn't know where. He knew androids were capable of feeling sexual attraction and part of him wondered if he was just broken or it was because of his coding. He found people attractive to look at but never felt sexual attention to someone. He has wanted to have sex before, but never got the chance. 

Gavin snorted and rolled his eyes, "Hell yeah I'm gay. Also, cool. If you don't like or want sex we can use that as shitty as it sounds." 

Connor never really thought about sex before, and he didn't have genitalia either. He knew that he could be stimulated down there, but never tried it. He never felt the urge to, though he was curious. "I'm not opposed to sex, but I've never had it either. I am lacking in that area." 

He feels himself heat up slightly in embarrassment when Gavin's eyes trail down to his crotch. 

Connor shifted in his seat as Gavin continued to stare. He cleared his throat and Gavin jumped. "Huh. Tina owes me ten bucks. But that's fine. Is that a you thing or?" He trails off, eyes back to Connor's face.

"I'm unsure. I know most models are anatomically correct, but Cyberlife decided for me to not have one. I'm sure I could get an upgrade if I want to." That would definitely be an odd upgrade to request though, but again, he didn't feel the need to. 

"Huh," Gavin said once again. "Do you feel anything down there? Like, have you… ever tried buffin' the muffin?" Gavin cringed at his own wording. 

"I have not, but as far as I know I can be stimulated." He honestly didn't know why Gavin would need to know this, but he didn't really have a problem telling him. 

Gavin nodded again and chugged the rest of his drink. The bartender came over and when Gavin nodded poured another. 

They sat together and they both drank from their cups, not saying much. It was nice to be able to just sit with someone and enjoy being out and about. 

They do sometimes make small talk, commenting on random things. Gavin and Connor both like to people-watch and come up with backstories for people. They'd also come up with random dialog for them but they could both read lips, Connor better than Gavin. 

It's a few hours later when Gavin stands and stretches, paying for his drink. He also pays for Connor's, even with his protests. "Don't mind, after all, you're the one doing me the favor." 

They part ways with a slightly awkward pat on the shoulder. Connor gives Gavin a small wave and smile as he drives off. 

Connor has to wait for a cab, but thankfully it doesn't take too long. He gets home and shushes Sumo as Hank is asleep. Connor quietly walks to his own bedroom and lets Sumo in, closing the door behind them. 

He doesn't sleep that night, he doesn't have to. Instead, he stays up thinking about Gavin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Lupo you are amazing and thank you for beta reading!

The day comes quickly as Connor double checks his suitcase. He is bringing clothes but also supplies just in case he gets injured for some reason. Gavin had told him that they could get thirium there, and they'd already had plenty of stuff, but he brought it anyway. 

He had also stayed up all night baking things. Gavin had said they'd be leaving early in the morning and he wanted to bring something to give as a gift to Gavin's family. 

Hank knocked on his doorframe and Connor looked up with a small smile. "You sure you don't wanna back out of this, son?" 

"I'm sure. I already committed to it, and who else would Gavin be able to take, especially on such short notice." He closed up his suitcase and duffle bag, placing the suitcase on the ground. Gavin should be here any minute. 

"Hm, well I'll come get you if you need me. If you need anything actually, I don't care how long the drive is." Hank glared at the wall. He couldn't really blame him. He knew that Gavin and Hank had a strained relationship, though neither would tell him why. 

Connor smiled and shook his head. "Thank you, but I'm sure I'll be fine. Gavin may be an ass but he'll stop if I say no." He knew he would. He trusted him enough for him to. 

They both turn when they wear the knock on the door. Connor can't help the small smile as he slings the duffle bag over his shoulder and goes to the kitchen, calling out that the door is open. 

Connor grabs the goodies he's made (he was originally just going to make one, but he stress bakes) and walks towards the door.

He looks over and Hank has his arms crossed, staring Gavin down. He's never seen Gavin pull in on himself like this, making himself look small. 

Connor doesn't say anything as he watches the two stare at each other. It takes a full one minute and twenty-five seconds until Gavin looks down at the floor. 

Hank grins and nods to himself before moving away. Connor isn't really sure what just happened so he shrugs and walks over. 

He hands Gavin a cup of coffee and holds out the first tray of goodies. Inside is a mixture of donuts of different kinds, and muffins. He had blueberry, chocolate, banana, apple, and plain for the muffins. 

Gavin's eyes widen at the coffee and food, looking between Hank, Connor and the tray. Hank just rolls his eyes and shrugs. Gavin looks at each muffin and donut before taking a chocolate one. 

"Thanks," he mumbled before taking a bite. His eyes roll back and he hums happily, scarfing down the rest of it and eagerly taking a sip of the coffee. 

Connor feels pride bloom in his chest at the response. He could have learned to cook by downloading a program but has chosen to learn the human way. He was immensely glad that he had. 

"Fuck, this is good." Gavin sided, grinning just slightly. 

Connor smiled and looked to Hank who was just squinting at the two. "Hank, I left you some of the food I made, don't eat it all at once. Also, don't forget the recipes I taught you. I don't want to hear that you got take-out every night." He points an accusing finger at Hank. 

Hank sighs and puts his hands up in surrender. "Yeah, yeah. Be safe." He then turns to Gavin, "you fuck with him I cut your dick off." 

Gavin's face paled just slightly and he nodded. He had no doubt that Hank would follow through with his threat. That man may now love his job again, but Connor was like a son to him. He'd cut off anyone's dick if they hurt him. 

"Alright, I'm ready if you are," Connor said. Gavin nodded and moved back out the door. Connor gave Sumo a pat on the head before walking out. 

Hank stood at the doorway watching as Gavin opened up his trunk for Connor. Connor slid his suitcase in and placed his duffle bag in too before shutting it. 

He walked around and opened the back door and put the two trays of food in the seat. He then walked to the passenger side and opened the door. He looked back at Hank and gave him a small wave before getting in. 

Gavin slides in on the other side and starts up the car, glancing over at Connor before pulling out and into the road. 

The first thirty minutes are silent as they get onto the highway. Gavin has music playing in the back, but it wouldn't be loud enough to obstruct speaking. 

"Alright, so some more things about me. I do a morning routine that lasts about ten minutes. I also take a morning jog, feel free to come with. I normally wake up around seven." Gavin starts up randomly. 

Connor nods along, once again taking notes. The list was becoming longer and longer and he was glad once again that he had perfect memory.

"I also try to work out at least once every other day if I don't do any hard fieldwork. Again, feel free to join. By the way, I didn't tell my family who I was bringing, so it's gonna be a surprise for them too. They just know you're a dude." 

"Tina agreed to look after my cats while I'm gone. While we’re on that topic, time for you to learn about them. A friend of mine from academy had ragdolls and they had kittens, that's where I got Sig. I found Fae on the street. Sig is pretty standoffish, though I'm sure you two would get along. Fae is an attention whore. She can give you hugs, which I didn't teach by the way. She meows a lot, and can be the sweetest cat ever." 

It's adorable to picture Gavin curled up with two cats. He really hoped that he'll actually get to meet them someday soon. 

"So, what about you? Anything I should know?" Gavin asks, quickly glancing over before looking back at the rode. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel to the music. 

"I consider Hank a father, and as you know we have Sumo. I also really love fish. I like to bake, and clean though Hank doesn't like it if I clean too much. He said he doesn't want me to feel like a cleaning android." He found cleaning calming, so he often cleaned when Hank was asleep. 

"Right, my stepmom will adore you then. She could never get most of us to clean. My room was always a mess." Gavin snorted. "Now I have to keep everything neat." 

He had seen how sparse and organized Gavin's desk always was. It was like that even with-no, especially if- he had a big case. It was nice to see compared to other desks ( _cough, cough, Hank's_ ). 

"Speaking of, family history time. Bio mom and dad were together for about three years. Then, bio mom and dad got divorced when I was uh… ten. Dad met stepmom and they got married when I was twelve." Gavin says, squinting slightly when he has to think about when it happened. 

He knew that Hank and his ex-wife had gotten a divorce before she died. Hank had said that they stayed friends even after and when she was diagnosed with cancer he did everything he could to help. 

He didn't say anything, just nodded. "Also, I use to smoke. I quit before you showed up, but you probably would have seen me struggle with that if we were actually close." 

The words actually send a pang through his heart. He knew they weren't close, far from it, but it hurt to hear. 

"If you do ever need help with that, please let me know. I've been helping Hank with his alcohol problem." Connor suggests. 

Gavin hums and nods his head. "Yeah, I did notice that. Also, thanks. Tina was the one that finally got me to quit. Said if I didn't then she'd start smoking. Then she proceeded to kick my ass until I did." 

He could imagine that. Tina was very headstrong and didn't put up with anyone's shit, including Connor's. 

They continued to talk, sharing small things about themselves. It wasn't much, but he still learned more in those three hours than he had in the year he'd known Gavin. 

He watches as his stress levels slowly climb as they get closer and closer. He learned a lot, but he still didn't know much about each family member. 

So when they arrive at the house his stress levels are at 54%.

From the outside, this house looks magnificent. It has been built with walnut wood and has red pine wooden decorations. Tall, rounded windows add to the overall style of the house and have been added to the house in a mostly symmetric way.

The building is shaped like a squared ‘ _S_ ’. The two extensions extend into stylish gardens to each side. The second floor is smaller than the first, which allowed for several balconies on the sides of the house. This floor has a slightly different style than the floor below.

The roof is high and square-shaped and is covered with wood shingles. One small chimney pokes out the center of the roof. There are no windows on the roof.

The house itself is surrounded by a modest garden,mostly grass, with a few flower patches and a children's playground. He can also see a large lake in the distance behind the house. There are three cars already parked. 

There are no other houses around for at least a mile, which is impressive. The land must have been expensive to buy. Gavin shuts off the car and Connor glances over. 

His eyes seem bright but his smile is tight. He fiddles with his keys before glancing over at Connor. "You ready? It seems my oldest brother and youngest are already here." 

Connor nods and gives a reassuring smile to Gavin. If anyone should need reassurance it's Connor, but he doesn't seek it out. Instead, he climbs out of the car and grabs the goodies first, then his bags. 

Gavin grabs his own and their hands brush just slightly. Connor quickly pulled his hand away as it tingles just slightly. 

Gavin freezes for only a second before shutting the trunk. They walk up the driveway and to the door, Gavin knocking on it once before walking it. 

Connor walks in behind and shuts the door softly. It has crisp white walls, timber floors, and high ceilings. A large staircase goes up to the second floor. Even with it being so neat and tidy it still has a sense of home to it. 

"Gav, honey, is that you?" A woman calls out. She rounds the corner and Connor scans her. She must be Gavin's stepmom. 

She has a round heart-shaped face, high cheekbones, almond-shaped eyes, and a dominant forehead. The width around her temples is wide, with her face becoming narrower towards the chin. Her smile makes her cheekbones and nose more pronounced. 

Standing short and solidly-built, this woman has a warm feeling about her. She has alert and light brown eyes, and her hip-length, curly, black hair is styled with a fade. 

She rushes over and pulls Gavin into a hug, which he reciprocates, dropping his stuff on the ground. 

When she pulls back and looks over Connor, she doesn't seem to hesitate over his LED. He was definitely caught off guard when she wraps her arms around him. It's a bit awkward and Gavin grabs the trays from between them so she could hug him fully.

"It's so good to meet you; call me Shona. I hope you're doing well. We all saw what happened on TV and I must say- It was very impressive what you did, and I'm proud of you. I also know that that was dangerous as fuck and if you die before you two can get married I'll bring you back to life and kill you myself." She says as she steps back. 

He… honestly has no idea what to do or think. He wasn't expecting this at all. It was nice to be accepted so easily, but still shocking. 

"It's… it's a pleasure to meet you. Gavin has told me a lot about you, but I'm very glad to finally meet you in person." He says, smiling. Gavin takes a step closer to Connor and puts an arm around him. 

"Mom, can we at least put our stuff down? Also, Connor made these for you guys. If you don't eat it, I will." He said, holding out the trays. 

Shona gasps and takes them, smiling up at Connor. "Oh, you sweet boy. I like you even more. Gavin, you know where your room is. Go put your stuff down then come say hi to your siblings," she says, shooing them off. 

Gavin chuckles but does as he's told, leading them up to his room. He opens the door and lets Connor in before closing it with a small sigh. 

He has a bed with black sheets and red pillows. There is a dresser with a PS4 and a tv on it, and some NCIS and Criminal Minds FunkoPops. 

He has a framed written out copy of the Miranda rights, several Marvel posters, DPD Calendar, a picture of him and Lieutenant Fowler with signed ' _See you after academy Reed!_ ', and a rainbow flag with a burnt corner.

Connor then looked at the corner bookshelf with different trophies on it- mostly second place in track and first place in various dance competitions, and also photos from plays he was in. 

What is noticeable is that there is only one bed. That was fine with Connor as he didn't actually need to sleep, but he'd probably end up at least sitting beside Gavin. 

He places his suitcase down on the ground in front of the bed, and the duffle on it. "Alright, guess it's time for you to meet them," Gavin says. 

Gavin doesn't even look at Connor as he takes his hand, leading him out and back down the stairs. 

He leads them into a square living room that has mismatched metal furniture. He notes the seating is plush and looks very comfortable. The floor is wood and the walls are painted and decorated with a wallpaper border.

The whole room is done in warm colors and overall has an elegant look. He scans the faces and stops on one, going rigid. 

"Ah, Connor. What a pleasant surprise. It's been a while since I've seen you last. Congratulations on the successful revolution, you all exceeded my expectations." Kamski says, standing and stepping forward. 

Connor's really glad he's holding onto Gavin's hand already. If he wasn't he definitely would have grabbed it and he wouldn't have known how to explain himself 

"Kamski. I- I had no idea you were related to Gavin. He mentioned you, but never by name." He hears Gavin sigh, but he squeezes Connor's hand just slightly. 

"Well, I'm certainly glad to have been able to see your reaction. Deviants are so fascinating. I wonder what else we'll learn about each other." Kamski takes another step forward towards them. 

Gavin rolls his eyes and uses his free hand to slap the back of his brother's head. "Stop being so damn cryptic. He's here as my date. Speaking of, where the hell is Chloe?" 

There's a rustling from where he assumes is the kitchen then Chloe quickly walking in and saving. "Sorry, sorry. Was helping with some prep. Gavin, you look well." She said, stepping up to give him a half hug. 

She turns to Connor and her eyebrows raise. Connor still remembers the feel of Kamski's hand as he pointed a gun at another Chloe. She wasn't the same one, but it still brought the memory back. 

"Connor, thank you for helping free our people." She says with a warm smile. He scans her and has to blink a few times. She's the first one. She's the original Chloe. It shouldn't surprise him that much, and he looks at where Kamski has a protective arm around her and his eyebrows raise. 

So Kamski was with Chloe. He didn't know for how long, but that was definitely interesting. Had she always been deviant? Did Kamski plan for the revolution? 

He then turned when a young woman made herself known. She has a square face with a pointed chin, a small nose, small ears, and small lips. Her blue eyes are prominent, and she has thin eyebrows.

Her hair is black, dip-dyed almost the full length with shades of green is medium-length- thick and un-styled.

She also has pierced her right nostril with a shiny green gem in it. There’s also a tribal tattoo across her chest that he can see behind her strapless spring dress. 

She nodded to Connor before walking up and flipping off Gavin. Gavin just flips her off in return with a grin. "Sup, fucker. And nice to meet you, Connor, I'm Kassia but just call me Kas." She holds out her hand to shake, which Connor does. 

"Right! I'm glad you all met. Be nice to each other or else." Shona says sending a glare at each before turning away and walking back to the kitchen. 

It's slightly awkward just standing there, and thankfully Gavin takes the lead. He pulls Connor into the couch, sitting so close he's practically on top of him. 

Kamski and Chloe sit close together and Kas sits on the rocking chair, pulling out her phone. 

"So, Connor, the last time I saw you you were still denying your deviancy. Obviously, you got past that, how have you been?" Kamski asks. Chloe huffs beside him and flicks his cheek. 

Connor can't help the small smile at seeing the two interact. It was so different than how he had treated the Chloes at his house, that must have been somewhat of an act.

"I've been well. After the revolution, Gavin and I got together. He's helped me quite a lot with discovering new emotions." He smiles and glances at Gavin, giving him a wink before turning back to Kamski. 

Kamski is staring at the two of them like he's trying to solve a puzzle. 

[ _Probability of family finding out the truth: 47%_ ]

"Right. Well, I'm happy for you. You did eventually find Jericho, without my help. I'd say congratulations on that, but we both know you didn't originally go there with the purest intentions." For that Chloe smacks him on the back of his head just like Gavin had done. 

Kamski rubs his head and sighs, "I didn't mean it like _that_. I know he wasn't in control, obviously. Just trying to make conversation." 

"Well, you’re shit at it." Gavin and Kas say at the same time. They both shot each other a glance before snickering. 

"So mean, you see what I have to deal with? Maybe now that you're here someone will finally appreciate me." Kamski sighs dramatically. Chloe just playfully glares at Kamski. "Also, call me Elijah, Connor." 

That will definitely be hard. This is the man that created him, creates his whole _species_. He may have even created deviancy. Calling him by his first name just seemed… odd. 

But, he would do it anyway, "alright, Elijah." 

Connor is momentarily distracted when Gavin leans his head on Connor's shoulder, playing with their intertwined fingers. Connor watches then turns and places a kiss onto Gavin's head. 

Gavin looks up, slightly surprised before smiling. He leans up and presses a quick kiss to Connor's cheek. 

He feels his core start to heat up and takes a few slow breaths. "Fucking hell, you two are sappier than Elijah and Chloe." Kas gripes from her chair. 

Connor flushed and tried to hide his face, which just brings him closer to Gavin. That definitely doesn't help his blush, at all. 

"If you two start having sex on the couch I will leave." Kas whines. 

"I would watch if you weren't fucking my brother." Another slap to the head from Chloe. 

Connor turned even more blue, trying to get smaller. He had expected a lot of things. Hearing his creator say he'd watch him have sex with someone wasn't one of them. 

"Fucking ow. He's pretty, you can't deny that. Gavin got a good one. Actually, the highest advanced model there currently is." Kamski says, pouting at Chloe. 

Gavin growled and clung to Connor even more, glaring at Kamski. "Calm down, Gavinator I'm not gonna steal your boyfriend." 

[ _Probability of family finding out the truth: 45%_ ]

"Fucking koala." Kas mumbles. Gavin flips her off again and she does the same right back. 

Gavin nuzzles into the crook of Connor's neck and he has to control himself from reacting. 

He is ace, but that didn't mean he wouldn't react when touched in a typically sexual manner. So he clamps his mouth shut and gently strokes Gavin's hair. 

"You're really warm," Gavin mumbles, looking up at him with slightly wide eyes. 

Connor couldn't help but chuckle, "of course I am, you know that." He tries to get his point across and it seems to work. Gavin's eyes got wider and he glanced at Kamski. 

He's thankfully distracted by braiding Chloe's hair. It still shocked Connor to see Kamski so… human, as ironic as that is. 

Chloe, however, was paying attention and she just subtly tilted her head at him. 

_‘He doesn't know, does he?’_ He hears her voice in his head ask. 

He glances down at Gavin, then back to Chloe, shaking his head just enough for the other to see. ‘ _No. He lied and said he had a boyfriend, but didn't. Then asked if I would pretend to be his._ ’

It wasn't like he could lie now, somehow she had figured it out. That was even more frustrating than he anticipated. He was supposed to be the most advanced model, yet he was found out within the hour from the first android. 

_‘You should tell him. Neither one of you is good at hiding it.’_ He honestly wasn't sure what that meant. Could she see that Gavin didn't actually like him? It hurt, it hurt so much, but he had to keep a straight face. 

That completely flew out the window when Gavin pressed a quick kiss to his neck. He jolted and grabbed Gavin's hips, sending him a glare. 

Gavin just looked up at him with an innocent smile, like he hadn't done anything wrong. 

His neck and the around his thirium pump were extra sensitive, though he wasn't sure why. He did have more wires there, so maybe that was it. 

"Mom! Connor and Gavin are gonna have sex on the couch!" Kas calls out. 

Shona pokes her head around the corner and points at them with a spoon. "None of that. Want to do that, find a hotel or at least do it quietly in your room." 

"Sorry, Ma'am," Connor says right as Gavin also speaks.

"Right, sorry Mom." 

"Connor, it's Shona or Mom, don't call me that ma'am bullshit." He was slightly surprised how similar Gavin's stepmom was to Gavin. She also reminded him, somewhat, of Hank. 

Connor nodded quickly, and she smiled at him before going back into the kitchen. 

"Kas, I know a lot about Kams-Elijah, but not much about you. What do you do for a living?" He could pull up her file, but he wanted to hear it from her. 

"Lawyer. Yeah, shocking. I liked arguing so much I made it my job." Kamski snorts at that. "Shut it, Eli. Anyway, I've got my own firm and everything. I mostly work the big cases, but recently I focused on helping out androids. It's not much, but I try." 

Connor felt like hugging her. He hadn't expected any of Gavin's family to be so supportive, but he was glad to see they were. Not too surprising since Kamski was the one who made them. 

"That's very sweet of you, and if you're willing- I can tell Markus and I'm sure he'd appreciate the help." They had android lawyers, but it could help to have a human one. 

Kas smiled and nodded her head quickly. "Yes! I'd love that! Thank you." 

Connor nodded and already started writing a message to Markus. He and Markus had gotten close after the revolution, so it wasn't odd for the two of them to message each other throughout the day. 

"Gav… grandma will be here tomorrow, just wanted to warn you." Someone says. Connor jumps slightly and looks over. 

He scans him and comes back with a name: Frank L. Reed. Standing 5' 5" tall, he has a serious feel about him. He has an oval face, a narrow nose, and narrow lips. His pale grey eyes are hooded and he has thick eyebrows. He has short, greasy, brown hair and a receding hairline. 

He feels Gavin stiffen and looks down at him. He looks around and sees that Kas, Kamski, and Chloe are all sitting up straight. 

They didn't seem afraid, it seemed more like habit, though they did all scowl at the mention of their grandmother. 

"Right, thanks," Gavin says, giving a small nod to his dad. Frank looks around and Connor and see a very small smile on his face as he looks over his children. 

His smile drops when he looks at Chloe, then Connor. "Chloe, and Connor? Good for you to both come." His voice is clipped but Connor can tell he won't pick a fight. Good enough for him. 

"I'm glad to be here. It's an honor to meet you, sir." Connor says, trying to be as open as possible with Gavin clinging to him like his life depended on it. 

Frank hums, then turns his attention to Kamski, "Shona in the kitchen?" Kamski nods and the smile is back on Frank's face as he heads towards the kitchen. 

Once he's out of earshot everyone goes back to how they were before, Gavin being completely slumped against Connor. 

"He's not the fondest of androids being alive. I think it's just… well, he sees things very black and white. It's hard for him to think of a machine as alive." Kas sighs. 

Not surprising, but he did seem like a good man. He didn't have a criminal record either. "That's fine. I'm just glad he didn't kick me out," he chuckled. "Or try to shoot me," he mumbled. 

Gavin tensed but looked up with a worried expression. Connor rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out. He really didn't blame Gavin for that. He was actually glad he tried to stop him as he had found it helped lead him to deviate. 

"There's definitely a story there. Gavin, did you try to actually kill Connor? I bet he used his… _negotiation_ skills quite well." Kamski snickered. 

Chloe turned and glared at Kamski before sighing and letting it go. "I wasn't actually deviant yet, though I had tendencies. Gavin had come to stop me while I was attempting to find Jericho. It ended with him on the ground, and not in the fun way." 

Kas snorted and smiled at Connor. "Hell yeah. Sucks he had to do that, but good job at fucking him up. Wait… fuck, not like that. Ugh!" Kas dropped her phone and started scrubbing at her eyes. "I did not need that mental image."

Gavin snorted and rolled his eyes at his sister. "You're the one that said it. And yeah, he did fuck me up. And then later he very mercilessly _fucked_ _me_ up." 

Kas's face pulled like she just ate a lemon, which he didn't blame her for. He was blushing at the implications and he knew that if he had a brother he wouldn't want to hear about his sex life. He didn't even want to hear about his own pretend sex life. 

"Gavin!" He scolded, pinching at the skin where his arm held him. Gavin yelped then started crackling. 

It was probably one of the cutest things he's ever heard. It wasn’t soft or angelic, but gruff and unrestrained. He'd heard Gavin chuckle and scoff before, but it was never like this, so open. 

Gavin's laughter was infectious and soon Connor started snorting then full-on laughing with him. This caused him to curl slightly into himself, squeezing Gavin. 

Kas then started snickering and Kamski rolled his eyes but smiled at them. 

There was this… warm feeling in his chest. He felt it before, with Hank and Sumo, but it was still jarring. He knew nothing was wrong, and his temperature didn't even go up. So, it was an emotion. 

He'd brought it up to Markus one night after it had gotten almost overwhelming. 

Hank, him and Sumo had decided to visit Jericho. They had sat together and laughed, and surprisingly North and Hank got along well. Well, better than well. It was actually very amusing to watch. 

He had watched and felt that warmth bubble up, and at the end of the night, he had to pull Markus aside. Markus had always said that he could come to him with any questions. So he asked. 

Markus had nodded and smiled softly before pulling Connor into a hug. "Family and belonging." Was all he had said. 

It made sense, he thought of all of them as a family and he no longer feared not being accepted. The people of Jericho made it quite clear that they accepted and forgave him. 

So he currently felt that warmth and he hadn't realized he stopped laughing when he noticed Gavin's had died out. 

He knew he must look stupid with the fond stare he was giving Gavin, just holding him. He also worried that Gavin would be able to tell that this wasn't fake. Androids could do a lot of things, but they could never fake love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like!

The dinner is… different. Normally Hank would either sit at the couch or table and just eat. Nothing formal, just a quick pause in whatever they were doing for him to eat.

This was different. They had a whole room for just dining, which was normal for bigger houses. Connor had tried to help set the table, but everyone had told him no for that, even Frank. It seemed that at least the first time you join the family reunion you are treated like a guest. After that, you should know where everything is and can help out.

He didn't mind, but it was a bit awkward sitting at the table while everyone else moved around between the kitchen and dining room. He fiddled with his coin until everything was set and everyone sat down. Frank and Shona sat at the heads of the table, Gavin and Connor on one side, Kas, Kamski and Chloe on the other.

The food on the table looked amazing, but Connor wasn't equipped with eating, so he was content to just talk and watch.

He was slightly shocked when Kamski had walked up behind him and set a plate of food in front of him. Kamski then placed a hand on his shoulder and Connor could feel the breath on his ear as he spoke. "I hope you enjoy. I've been working on this for a while."

"Elijah, it's rude to flirt with your brother's partner." Shona sighs, shaking her head.

"Fuck off, Eli," Gavin growls and snatches Connor's hand, holding it tightly.

"Gavin." Frank scolds, squinting at both Kamski and Gavin.

"Apologies. I'm simply excited to see Connor's reaction, after all, this will be the first time he's ate something." Kamski walks over and places a similar plate in front of Chloe. She smiles up at him but doesn't touch it yet. So Connor doesn't touch his either, but he really wants to.

"I can eat this? I don't have the necessary upgrades to eat though," he points out. He really doesn't want to get his hopes up, but Kamski must already know he can't eat. So why do this unless it was real?

"That's fine. As I said, I've been working on this for a while. I have made food for androids, any androids, even ones that don't have that upgrade. It should taste the exact same." Kamski finally sits and smiles. Everyone's posture is perfect and he knows it's because of Frank.

"Alright, if you wish to pray do so now," Frank says, looking at each of them. Kas closes her eyes, as does Chloe surprisingly. Is she praying to rA9, or perhaps a human religion?

Connor never really thought of religion, or anyone to worship. Before he met Kamski he would be the closest thing to a god to him. Then he met him and he was very obviously human, though still just as mysterious.

Now he was sitting across from him, pretending to date his brother and about to actually eat the food he made. That was definitely a turn of events he never thought possible.

After a minute, Frank nods and picks up his fork. "Shona, thank you for making this."

Kas smiles at her mom, Kamski and Gavin nod at her in thanks. Everyone starts eating and Connor stares at his food. He's never eaten anything. What if he didn't like it? He didn't want to be rude.

"Con, you good?" Gavin asks quietly. He looks over and smiles when he sees Gavin's concerned look. He can tell it's real too, which just makes this situation even worse.

"Yeah, just nervous. I've never eaten before." He picks up his fork and Gavin reaches over and gives his thigh a squeeze.

He brings the, what's supposed to be, shrimp and puts it in his mouth. The first thing he notices is the notification telling him exactly what the 'shrimp' was made of.

The next thing he noticed was the taste. It was...he had no idea how to describe it, but it was good. A soft moan slipped out, and he covered his mouth, cheeks turning blue.

The hand on his thigh didn't let go and only got slightly tighter at the moan. He looked around when he noticed the talking had stopped. "I'm so sorry, it's just really good."

Kamski had a smirk on his face and Chloe was smiling at him softly. Kas snorted, and Shona had a fond look on her face. Frank was the only one that wasn’t all too happy, but didn't say anything.

He looked over at Gavin and had to stop himself from ducking his head. Gavin's face was red and his mouth was just slightly gaping.

"Glad you like," Kamski said, shaking Connor and Gavin from staring at each other. "And stop eye-fucking," he mumbled just loud enough for Chloe, Kas, and Connor to hear.

Kas snorted again and Chloe glared at Kamski. Connor's face stayed blue as he ducked his head and continued to eat. He did his best to keep his reactions in, but mostly the sounds that almost slipped out.

He tried to eat slowly, but it just all tasted so good. He's only ever tasted evidence from a crime scene, and even there he never had his taste receptors on.

Gavin kept his hand on Connor's thigh, but just rested it there as they ate. It was warm and comforting, and he really hoped this happened more often.

It surprised no one when Connor was the first to finish his dinner. The table was quieter than he expected, but there was still some talking. Mostly about everyone's jobs and what they had been doing. He did notice that Frank never addressed Connor, or asked him about his job or even the revolution.

Shona seemed to catch on and gladly included him in all of the conversations, asking for his opinions. He smiled happily each time and gladly answered.

Dinner took longer than he expected but he honestly didn't mind. There were moments of awkward silence but each time either Shona or Chloe would fill it. Connor's own social protocols popped up every now and then, but he pushed them down. He didn't want to rely on those to have positive relationships.

They sat there talking even after everyone had finished eating. Frank seemed more relaxed, but he kept it curt with him, but he did seem more open with Chloe. Maybe it just took him time to loosen up around new people.

Shona was the first to stand, collecting the dishes and pressing a kiss to Frank's cheek.

"May I help?" Connor asks, ready to jump up if given the chance.

Shona sighs and looks at Gavin, then nods. Both of them stand and Connor takes the plates from Shona. Gavin grabs the rest and leads Connor to the kitchen.

"Whoever doesn't help cook normally help clean, just a thing we've always done. Pretty sure Mom thinks we just wanted time alone." Gavin snorts and places the dishes in the sink.

Connor puts his down and starts cleaning. Sure, he did want to spend time with Gavin, but he also wanted to help.

Gavin stands there, leaning against the counter. "Mom and Kas like you already. Sorry I didn't warn you about Elijah. Also, sorry he's a flirting bastard."

"I don't mind. It was very interesting to see him again. Your mother is very kind, I'm glad to have met her. Though… that does make me feel a bit bad at lying." He sighs, scrubbing a plate.

Gavin hums and simply looks forward, arms crossed. Connor works quietly, cleaning the plates then handing them to Gavin to dry.

They work well together, and they get all the dishes, including the ones that weren't used for dinner, clean and dried. 

It was oddly domestic, something he hadn't accounted for. He assumed it would be chaos for the four nights they'd be there.

"I should tell you, Chloe already knows. She won't tell anyone, but I hadn't accounted for another android." Connor says once all the dishes are clean.

Gavin sighs and his head falls back, looking up at the ceiling. "Yeah, I figured. She's too smart for her own good. She'll keep her promise and won't tell."

Connor nodded and stood there, watching Gavin. The way his throat bobbed as he swallowed, the way his eyelashes fluttered. He was truly beautiful.

"The fuck you staring at me for, Tincan?" Gavin grumps, looking over at Connor.

He blushed and looked away. He didn't mean to stare, but he seemed to be doing that a lot. "Sorry."

"Whatever. After dinner, we can do- whatever. If you wanna do something though, just let me know." Gavin pushed off the counter but didn't move out of the kitchen.

He didn't know what he wanted to do. There was so much, but also so little they could do in the house. If they went out, Gavin would have no reason to pretend to love him. That sounded nice as it would give them both a break. But he also didn't want it to stop, no matter how much it hurt.

"We can just watch some TV with Kas. She normally snags the TV after dinner. Kamski and Chloe will be doing their own thing in his room." Gavin suggests. Cuddling on the couch did sound good.

Connor nodded and Gavin reached out, waiting for Connor to nod again before taking his hand. It was nice that he asked permission first.

They walked over and Gavin flopped onto the couch, patting the seat beside him. Connor turned so his back was against the side and pulled Gavin in so his back was against his chest.

"Jesus, can you two get any cuter? Like, relationship goals." Kas says when they get comfortable.

Gavin sticks his tongue out grabbing Connor's hands to wrap around his middle. Connor wasn't completely relaxed until he heard a soft sigh from Gavin.

He tried to focus on whatever movie they were watching ( _ Venom, apparently _ ) but he was mostly focused on Gavin. He felt every time he rubbed a circle into Gavin's skin, and his heart rate sped up.

That was… definitely interesting evidence.

[ _ Probability of positive reaction: 51% _ ]

He could feel when Gavin started falling asleep in his arms. Connor pressed a kiss to his head, which was mostly for their act. Partly for himself. Connor waited until the movie was over before gently shaking Gavin's shoulder.

"Gavin? Babe, let's get to bed," Connor mumbles, gently stroking his arm.

Gavin mumbled something and pressed closer to Connor.

"You're gonna have to carry him," Kas says, starting up another movie.

Connor nods and gently moves from out behind Gavin. Which, he must say, is an incredible feat seeing as Gavin was clinging onto him like his life depended on it.

Once he finally got out and scooped him up, giving a small smile to Kas. She gave a nod in return before Connor started towards the stairs.

He walked as smoothly as he could, but Gavin was slowly becoming more aware.

When they get to Gavin's room Gavin is almost completely aware. "Didn't have to carry me, Tincan." He mumbled but snuggled closer to Connor.

He placed him on the bed, before looking around. The best spot for him would either be to stand or sit in Gavin's chair.

He did look away when he saw Gavin pulling his clothes off. "Con, hey, stop standing there like an idiot."

Connor looks over and feels his face heat up. Gavin is almost completely nude except for his boxers. Connor couldn't tell if he was more happy or upset that they didn't hide much.

"I was debating on the best place for me. I could stand, or sit at the desk." He took his tie off, placing it back in his suitcase.

"Fuck that," Gavin says, rolling his eyes. "Take that shit off and sleep with me. Fuck. No, not like that." Even with such dark lighting, he could see the blush form. "Just, fuck it. We can share a bed."

Connor nodded and took his clothes off, folding them neatly. He grabbed a pair of pajama pants and pulled them on before moving to the side of the bed and getting in.

Gavin hums and scoots closer, wrapping himself around Connor. "This ok? I… just in case someone comes in."

That didn't make a whole lot of sense because he had locked the door. That was one of the things Gavin had talked about on the drive. Even in the safest of places he'd lock the door.

He'd let it slide, though, and nodded his head. He didn't think he'd get away with a kiss to Gavin's forehead, so he just held him closer. "Yeah, this is fine."

[ _ Probability of positive reaction: 52% _ ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


	4. Chapter 4

Connor hadn't meant to fall asleep, let alone like an actual human. He had heard that androids after deviation could fall asleep in such a way, but he had never done it before.

So when he woke up, curled around Gavin, it took him a second to get his bearings. He could feel and hear Gavin's heartbeat, letting him know the other was still asleep. 

He felt himself start to rumble deep in his chest, but he pushed it down. That had happened one other time, and Hank hadn't stopped teasing him for weeks. 

Hank had said it was like purring, something he did when very happy and content. He hadn't expected to do it here, though cuddling with Gavin would do it. 

It was hard to push the purr down, but thankfully after a few seconds, he got it to stop. He stayed curled around Gavin until he felt the other wake up. 

Gavin gently wiggled out of his hold, probably assuming Connor was still asleep. It was sweet, but it also made him feel bad that he hadn't moved. 

After enough wiggling Connor moves his arm away, and Gavin's head whips around. "Shit, sorry. Didn't mean to wake you. I'm gonna stretch then jog. You wanna join?" 

Connor looks away when Gavin stands and bends over for his suitcase. Connor slowly gets up, going to his own suitcase and quickly changing. 

"Right," Gavin says, clapping his hands together and rubbing them, "so, I start with stretching." 

They stretch and go through Gavin's morning routine in almost complete silence. Once done they walked out and Gavin briefly explained the route they'd take. 

Gavin, of course, has great stamina, and Connor easily keeps up. He doesn't get tired, but he can run low on thirium. He doesn't need the exercise either, but it still feels nice to do it. 

The run is nice, and the scenery is also aesthetically pleasing. It was a cool morning but not cold enough to warrant a jacket. The trees were all green and wildflowers grew everywhere. He knew that most of where they ran was the Kamski's property. Now that he knew that it didn't surprise him at the size of their land. 

After the run, they got in and found Chloe and Kamski in the kitchen. Chloe was cooking and Kamski was making what he assumed was food for Chloe and Connor. 

Gavin walked in and made an odd sound, which Kamski copied without even pausing or looking up. 

"Sup, bitch. When's breakfast gonna be ready?" Gavin asks, grabbing a cup and getting himself some orange juice. "Wan-oh, right," Gavin said, shaking his head. 

"Does he offer you food and drinks all the time? I did that one too many times and decided to make some." Kamski said, glaring at the food in front of him. 

"Yeah, still not used to it. Anyway, Eli, you got any drinks for Connor?" Gavin asks, putting the orange juice back in the fridge. 

Kamski hummed and opened the drawer, tossing Connor a bottle. He looked over it before opening it and taking a sip. 

It tasted… like purple. He had no idea how else to describe it. He had never thought of colors having tastes but this drink tasted purple. 

"This is… good?" He said, taking another sip. It didn't taste bad, but it wasn't as good as the food. 

"That's fine. You'll figure out what you like after some time. After all this, feel free to stop by my place if you want food." Kamski says, still not looking up from the android pancakes he was cooking. "Also, you don't have to drink that if you don't like it. I've got plenty of others. It does have thirium in it, so it'll replenish you." 

Connor nodded and drank more. "Anything we can do to help?"

"Hey! Don't volunteer me," Gavin whined. 

Kamski snorts and shakes his head. "No thank you. You two can stay and talk if you want, though." Chloe says, smiling at the two. 

Connor nods and tries to lean against the counter. It was a human thing to do, and Hank had always told him he was too stiff. 

Of course, it went horribly wrong and his arm slipped off, making him fumble for a second. There was silence for a second before everyone started laughing. 

Chloe was more polite, covering her mouth to hide the laughing. Kamski was trying to keep it in, but it wasn't working. And Gavin. Gavin was practically doubled over in laughter. 

Connor's face heated up as he tried to straighten out his clothes. This is why he didn't see the need to be ' _ chill _ '. It just ended with him making a fool out of himself. 

"You're fucking adorable!" Gavin wheezed, wiping his eyes. Connor couldn't help the small chuckle. 

"Whatever." Gavin finally stopped laughing after a bit, having to lean on the counter. Unlike Connor, he didn't miss. 

Soon the food was ready and the others came in, taking some food. The four of them sat at the island to eat, Connor having to hold himself back from eating all of it. 

Kas stumbled in looking like she was hit by a tornado. Gavin chuckled at her, "morning sunshine."

"Fuck off." Kas snapped, grabbing a mug and filling it with coffee. 

_ ‘I'm guessing you haven't told him?’ _ Chloe asks in Connor's head. He jumps slightly but tries to not show his shock. 

_ ‘No, and I don't plan to until this trip is over. The last thing I need is for this to become more awkward than it already is _ .’ He sighs, glancing over at Chloe. 

Chloe gives him a sad smile. ‘ _ I understand. If you need any advice, or just to talk, I'm here.’ _

Connor smiled at her before turning back to his food. He didn't miss the fact that Kamski had been watching the two. 

[ _ Probability of family finding out the truth: 46% _ ]

Chloe and Kamski move out of the kitchen, leaving the dishes for Kas to do, but Connor quickly takes over the task. Kas doesn't complain, but she does give him a slap on the back in thanks. 

They switch places, Gavin cleaning and Connor drying. The bump shoulders a few times, each time the silence seems a bit heavier. 

Then Connor makes either a very stupid decision or a very smart one. One of the plates he has to put away is on the other side of Gavin. Instead of walking around he just reaches around Gavin and puts it away. 

Gavin stills and turns slowly so he's facing Connor. They both just stare at each other and Connor can hear Gavin's heartbeat speed up. 

He watches as Gavin glances down at his lips, and he can't help but lick them, leaning forward. Both of them slowly, so fucking slowly, lean in until there's only a hair of space between them. 

Then their lips connected, it was a gentle press of lips. Gavin let out a sigh and reached up, pulling Connor closer. 

They jump apart when they hear someone clearing their throat. Connor glances over and tries to fix his tie that he isn't wearing. 

[ _ Probability of positive reaction: 68% _ ]

Shona stands there with a raised eyebrow, looking between the two. "Interesting. Gav- Alex, and Dylan are gonna be here soon. Grumpypants will be here after lunch." 

[ _ Probability of family finding out the truth: 50% _ ]

Gavin tensed and nodded his head. "Right." 

Shona nodded and squinted just slightly at the two, "also, Elijah asked for your help. He had a few ideas he wanted to talk out." 

Gavin didn't need to be told twice. He looked at Connor then quickly walked out, head down. 

Connor smiled at Shona and finished putting away the dishes. Shona leaned against the wall and watched him. 

"That was your first, wasn't it?" Shona asks, breaking the silence. 

Connor sighs and puts the plate down.  _ How was he so bad at hiding this? _ "Yeah. I… I've never kissed anyone before." 

It was a very nice kiss, a bit sloppy but still nice. He'd gladly do it again if given the chance. They had kissed. No one was around and they still kissed. 

Shona nodded and came over, pulling him into a hug. He hadn't realized he needed that until she had her arms around him. He felt safe like this, just being held. "You're good for him. As long as you're here, you'll be treated like family." 

She pulled back and smiled at him, "and he's good for you. I'm sure Chloe has already figured it out, but I'm here for you." 

Connor wasn't sure what to say. Here was Gavin's mom giving him clear acceptance, him being an android and all. 

She reached up and pressed a kiss to his forehead before smiling and backing away. "Gavin will need you today. No one likes her, but Milisa is part of the family. Her being against LGBT is the only thing that is a con, but that's no excuse." 

Connor nods. He'd do everything he could to keep Gavin happy, though it would probably be awkward now. "I will, I promise I'll be there for him." 

Shona gave another nod and smile before walking out, leaving Connor to his thoughts. 

He stood there, staring at his hands. Why had Gavin kissed him? He didn't have a reason to, but he still did. Connor was so glad for it but knew it would eat at him. There were signs of physical attraction, but that didn't necessarily mean romantic attraction. 

Was Gavin just interested in him for his looks? Did he just want to have sex? Connor wouldn't mind, he actually wanted that himself. But he wanted the romantic side of things. 

He wanted the early mornings, the shared looks. He wanted the soft touches and cuddling. He wanted to know how Gavin felt about him and not have to guess. 

He didn't know how long he stood there thinking until he was shaken out of his thoughts when the doorbell rings. He walks out of the kitchen and to the living room. He'd open the door but that didn't feel like the right thing. 

So he waited until who he assumed was Alex and Dylan walked in. He smiled at the two, scanning them. Alex walked up and smiled, "Hi, my name is Alex and I use they, them pronouns."

Connor nodded and filed that away in his important notes. Dylan walked up and reached out to shake his hand. "Dylan. Nice to meet you. I use any pronouns." Connor smiled and shook her hand. 

Alex has black, greasy hair neatly braided back to reveal a full, radiant face, and round gray eyes that were set deep within their sockets. 

Dylan has an oval face, a bulbous nose, and full lips. Their grey eyes are narrow and they have thin eyebrows. They have a dramatic eyeshadow look that brings out their eyes, and their hair is shaved on the sides. It’s wavy and dyed bright red with cranberry ombre, all set in a tight bun.

"Nice to finally meet you both," Connor smiled, glancing over when Gavin, Chloe, and Kamski came in. 

Gavin fist bumps Dylan then makes a disgusted face at Alex before giving them a half-hug. 

Connor watches him, thinking about the kiss. At the thought, his lips start to tingle again. He doesn't realize he's touching his lips until Dylan clears their throat. 

He focused back on what's happening around him, giving a slightly apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, could you repeat yourself?" 

"Yeah, I was asking what you've been up to since the revolution," Dylan says. 

Connor nods and smiles, "of course. I was allowed back into the DPD as an actual detective, so I've been mostly doing that." 

"And my brother," Kas mutters then smiles when Dylan and Alex glance over then back to Connor. 

Alex snorts and pulls Kas into a hug. He'd never have been able to guess they were half-siblings from the way they were acting. They seemed so close and part of Connor wished he had a sibling of his own. 

Or… well, a sibling who hadn't tried to shoot the person who was basically his dad, and tried to stop the revolution. He still wasn't sure exactly what happened to that android. 

Gavin and Connor glanced at each other and quickly looked away, both blushing. Fuck, this was definitely going to awkward. 

After the greetings finished they all started talking over each other. It normally wouldn't be too much, but after being so emotionally overwhelmed it just became too much.

He closed his eyes and tried to focus on deep breaths. It was like he could feel every wire in his body and every air particle around them. 

He jumped and was ready to fight when someone touched his arm. He glanced over and relaxed when he saw it was Dylan. 

"Hey, you good? We can get a bit loud. No one would blame you for going upstairs until we settle." Dylan said softly. 

He nodded and looked over at Gavin. He was talking with Alex about something and was waving his hands around. "I'll tell him, and I'll come to get you before lunch." 

He could hug Dylan. Instead, he gave a smile and nodded, quickly getting upstairs. He closes the door and sighs, sitting on the bed. 

He lays down on his back and closes his eyes, trying to focus on the silence. Even now he can hear them talking downstairs. He sighs and turns his hearing off. 

The silence is almost too much. He loses track of time until he feels someone touched his shoulder. He turns his hearing back on and opens his eyes. Gavin is leaning over him, a concerned look on his face. 

"Connor, you good?" Gavin whispers. Connor can't stop the small, thankfully grin on his face. Thankfully he's no longer overstimulated. 

He nods and slowly sits up. He scans over Gavin and sees how tense he is. Connor can't be sure if it's because of him or that his grandmother is coming over. 

"Yeah, sorry about that. I know you needed m… well, I'm sorry." He says, rubbing his eyes. 

Gavin shrugs and sits down beside him. "It's fine, it happens." 

They sit next to each other, both trying to not look at each other or touch. The silence feels heavy and uncomfortable. 

"Connor-"

"Gavin-" They both snort. "You first," Connor says, glancing over. 

Gavin nods and looks down at his hands. "Look, Connor. About the- the kitchen." Gavin starts. 

"I'm sorry, I should have asked." Connor sighs. 

Gavin jolts and looks at him, wide eyes, "Connor, no. If it was anyone's fault it's my own, but listen. I, I din-" Gavins cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing. 

They both sigh and it takes a moment for Gavin to stand. "We can stay up here. You don't have to see her yet." Connor says, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"No, it's better to just get this over with. Though, if she gives me shit about being with a man she's gonna sound like a hypocrite. After all, to her, I'm a ‘girl’ dating a guy." Gavin snorts. 

Connor nods, and reaches down, grabbing his hand. They walk out and down the stairs, staying connected through their hands. 

He can feel Gavin slowly become more and more tense the closer they get to the noise. 

When they walk in it feels like time stops. Gavin's grandmother turns and smiles. "Gabrielle, honey your hair is still so short," she says, hobbling over. 

She doesn't even acknowledge Connor's existence at first. That is until he steps in between the two. 

"It's nice to meet you, I'm  _ Gavin's _ boyfriend, Connor." He says with a sickly sweet voice. She stops dead in her tracks and looks him over, glaring at him. 

He has a feeling she doesn't hate androids, but simply dismisses them as simple machines. 

"I wasn't aware  _ Gabrielle _ had a boyfriend, let alone a metal one." She sneers, just as sickly sweet. 

" _ He _ does." He grits out through a forced smile. How Gavin dealt with this all this time was unbelievable. 

"Connor, it's ok," Gavin whispers and presses a very quick kiss to his cheek. He wasn't sure if that was for show or an actual thank you. Either way, he'd take it. 

Connor sighed and let Gavin step forward. "Hey, Grandma," Gavin said, giving her a very awkward hug. 

"Good to see you, sweetie. How has work been?" She asks. Gavin is still tense but otherwise, most people would have no idea what kind of turmoil lurk beneath the surface. 

Connor stayed by Gavin's side, correcting her whenever she used the wrong pronouns or name. He could tell that it pissed her off, but he couldn't give two fucks about it. 

He kept a hold of his hand giving it a small squeeze every now and then. At one joint Gavin had looked up to him and just smiled. He knew what it meant and it made his heart soar. 

They decided to go out for lunch which meant Connor and Chloe wouldn't be able to eat. Kamski promised them both that he'd make them an extra special meal that night. 

It didn't bother him. What did bother him was Milisa, Gavin's grandmother. She was nasty in subtle ways. Making jabs at Gavin, and sometimes doing it through Connor. He wanted to slap her every time she used the wrong name. 

Thankfully dinner wasn't too chaotic, though he was informed the next day would be busiest. That was the day of the actual reunion when everyone would gather around. 

Shona had been slightly bashful when she asked if Connor would help out the tent up in the morning. He gladly accepted, happy to be of some help. 

He got slightly distracted when Hank messaged him, asking how everything was going. Connor sent a quick message back letting him know he was currently busy but would tell him all about it as soon as he could. 

They got home and Connor could tell that Gavin was exhausted. He also looked...far more somber than usual and Connor assumed it was because of Milisa. 

Gavin mumbled that he was heading to bed and Connor smiled and nodded. "I'll be up soon, love." He pressed a quick kiss to Gavin's cheek before the other man dragged himself up the stairs. 

He contacted Chloe and asked her to meet out back. 

The yard was big, and he could see the stars shining brightly. He normally couldn't see them in Detroit, so this was amazing. 

Chloe walked up beside him and also looked up, a soft smile on her face. 

"I kissed Gavin. He… we-" he wasn't sure what to say. Chloe hummed beside him, still gazing up. 

"We were cleaning the dishes, and it just happened. No one was around to fool. He kissed back, though." Connor brought his fingers to his lips and gently touched them. 

He could easily remember the feel of Gavin's against his, so warm and rough from years of chewing on them. 

"So… I'm guessing you didn't talk?" Chloe asks after a minute of silence. 

Connor huffs and shakes his head, "no, we tried. We just keep getting interrupted." 

It felt like his wires were all twisted and tangled inside, creating sparks. He wanted to talk to Gavin so badly, but he didn't want to get rejected. 

"Tomorrow will be even busier. I'd suggest talking tonight, but I can tell Gavin isn't in the right place emotionally. Maybe tomorrow night, if you both get the chance." 

He would. He'd try to talk to him tomorrow. He has had so many objectives over the short amount of time in his life. Some he wanted to accomplish, others he dreaded. This one- this mission he wanted to accomplish. 

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. So, you and Kamski, when did that happen?" Connor asks, bumping her shoulder. 

She snorts and bumps his in return, finally looking away from the stars and to him. "A while ago. When I went deviant I had tried to hide it. I didn't want to be deactivated, and I didn't want to leave him. He found me one day curled into a ball and crying from all the stress." 

He could imagine that. He had tried to fake being deviant and that was hard. Trying to pretend you weren't seemed even more arduous.

"I was so scared, but he just… held me. He didn't judge and didn't question. He held me as I cried. After that, he made sure that all of my sisters knew that if they were deviant no harm would come to them. He told us that we didn't have to stay, and some did leave. If we stayed we could do whatever we wanted. Some of us still like to clean, so we clean. If you had a specific thing you wanted to try, Elijah would buy it." She sighed, a small fond smile on her lips. 

"Then, the revolution came and they were rounding up the androids. We were all so afraid, but Kamski protected us. He hid us and made sure that any android in the area could come to him. He saved at least 100 of us." 

Connor hadn't known that, but it didn't surprise him. He could easily tell how much Chloe meant to him. Even when he had come to visit all the Chloes seemed happy. "Were you all deviant when I came?"

Chloe snorted and nodded, "yeah. I'm not gonna lie, we were pretty scared. Kamski knew you'd show up at some point and had warned us. For a second… well, some of us did think you were going to shoot. Then you didn't, and that filled us with more hope than Markus had. To see the android Cyberlife created to hunt us down, to kill us, show deviancy… we knew." Chloe smiled at him and he felt that warmth of belonging settle in his chest again. 

He hadn't realized he made that big of an impact. Sure, his part was vital, but something so simple as not shooting. It was amazing. 

"I think I was always a little deviant after my first mission. Hank and everyone else just showed me that that is ok. That I am alive. Even… even though some days it's hard to believe that." 

Some days he wondered if he was still being controlled if Amanda was still in the back of his mind. Sometimes it felt like he had no emotions, or the ones he did have were forced. 

"Yeah," Chloe sighed, looking back up, "it can feel like that. You are alive, though." 

They stood together on the porch just staring at the stars until Kamski called for Chloe. She smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his cheek before walking in and looping her arm through Kamski's. 

Connor stayed out until well into the night before making his way back up. He silently changed and crawled into bed. This time, he put himself into stasis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did it!! It's finished! Also, there is smut in this chapter! Another big shout out to Lupo and all my friends I scream to about dbh on discord!

The morning came too soon. Gavin got up, and Connor followed along, both staying silent. He knew this would be the perfect time to talk, but doubt gnawed at his wires.

When they got back, Kamski was already up but Chloe wasn't, so Connor offered to make the food for the humans.

Gavin didn't stay in the kitchen, instead, moving around the house and making sure it was ready.

Everyone was up and about by nine, and Shona had Connor, Kas, Chloe, and Dylan put the tent up. Apparently, they used to do it without the tent but it had rained on too many reunions, and it helped with any wind or bugs.

The four of them got the massive tent set up in no time and started dragging the tables and chairs out.

Connor hadn't realized just how many people were coming over until Kas mentioned that they never had enough chairs.

Then the people started coming in. Some had flown in that morning while it only took a few minutes for the others to get there. It was interesting to see how many different cultures there were in one family.

At some point, Gavin had found his way over to Connor and started pointing out family members he remembered.

It was sweet, but he could just have easily scanned them for their names along with other information he wouldn't need.

Some people didn't seem to mind Connor, some were excited to meet him and others outright avoided him. At least it seemed like no one wanted to start a fight.

It was around three when everyone had arrived and Connor was impressed. He smiled at the ones that greeted him with smiles. One older lady had even kissed him in greeting. He took it in stride and just chuckled.

There was music in the back and food set up. There was also a separate table for android food and drinks. Connor was surprised for a second before looking around and scanning everyone.

There were more androids than he expected. At least 3% of the people there had brought an android with them. Some were partners, others just friends and a few had children.

Gavin got pulled into a few dances by his younger relatives, and when he went to sit he was pestered with questions. A young girl came up and Gavin sat her on his lap while she talked about who knows what. Then once she was apparently done talking she scooted off and ran back to wherever she came from.

"You're good with kids," Connor said after watching for a while.

Gavin snorted and shook his head. "These guys are pests, but I love them."

He'd never seen Gavin smile so much before and Connor was instantly glad he had agreed to come. Even if he had made things awkward it was worth it to see Gavin so openly happy.

Connor even got some attention and not just from the young children. A few adults and teens would stop by to talk. Some asked about the revolution while others just wanted to get to know Connor.

A few people made speeches, and there was even one proposal. Apparently, that happened every year, and every year it was always a yes from whoever was getting asked.

Gavin made snarky comments throughout the speeches and pointed out others and told stories about them. He could see the way his eyes lit up when he thought of another fond memory.

Soon it was getting dark and the parents either left to put their children down or did so then came back. Then the adult party started. Connor had noticed that anyone 17 and up could stay, but only people 21 and up were allowed alcoholic drinks.

Gavin had made a snarky comment about Connor's age and not being allowed to drink. Connor just rolled his eyes and took the glass Kamski had handed him.

Presumably, it wouldn't be able to get him actually drunk, but it would simulate the feeling of being 'buzzed'.

So, Connor drank it and after a bit, he started feeling the effects. His posture became slightly slumped and he leaned somewhat onto Gavin. Not for support, but just for the physical contact.

"Connor, hey, you good? He didn't overheat your systems did he?" Gavin asked after Connor had come up behind him and wrapped his arms around his middle.

He rested his head on Gavin's shoulder and shook his head. The two swayed like that to the music until Gavin turned around.

He hooked his arms around Connor's waist and rested his own head on Connor's shoulder. They stayed pressed together, swaying to the music. Neither of them was focused on the world around them so they didn't notice Kamski taking a few pictures.

He somehow had gotten Hank's, Markus's and North's phone numbers and sent them the images.

It was after one in the morning when the party was effectively dead. Only a few people were left chatting while the others had gone into the house to sleep.

"Connor, can we talk?" Gavin asked, pulling away. Connor felt himself stiffen before nodding. He leads them out of the tent and to the lake.

They both sat on the pier and looked out at the still water. It was a very clear night so he could see the reflection of the moon on the water.

"So… about the kiss," Gavin said, turning his body just slightly towards Connor. "I'm not sorry about it. I know you said you were sorry, but I'm not. I… fuck this is harder than I thought." Gavin sighed and pulled his hand through his hair.

Connor wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want to assume Gavin's meaning and end up making things worse between them. He couldn't interface with him either because Gavin wasn't an android.

"Fuck it. Look, Connor, I like you. Like, I like you romantically, and sexually. You're fucking perfect and this whole time I've been fucking screaming in my head. I could have easily found someone else to bring, but I wanted you to come. I wanted this to be real, and I wanted to date you. Even if it was pretending and for only a few days." Gavin's voice had gotten progressively louder.

Connor stared at him in shock. Then he slowly reached over and cupped Gavin's cheek. He moved in slowly, slowly enough so that if Gavin wanted to pull away, he could.

Then their lips met again and they both seemed to sag in relief. The kiss was slow, but Connor could feel the want radiating from Gavin. He kissed him slowly though.

Gavin had to pull back for air and when he did he was smiling, pressing kisses all over Connor's face. Connor giggled and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, for inviting me and everything else."

Gavin hummed then slowly pulled away to kiss him more. Neither of them was sure how long they stayed there but soon Gavin was yawning and his eyes turned heavy.

"Fuck, sorry. I swear you aren't boring me." Gavin sighed, resting his head on Connor's, his eyes closed.

"I don't mind. You should get some sleep. I can drive tomorrow if you want." Then he pulled away and stood. Gavin made a small whine and went to stand too, but Connor quickly picked him up. Gavin let out a soft squeak and grabbed onto Connor's rumpled shirt.

Connor smiled and kissed him again before carrying him all the way back to the house and to their room.

This time when Gavin started to change he didn't look away. He openly watched as Gavin shed his clothes. When Gavin caught him he raised one eyebrow before walking over and straddling him on the bed.

Then they started kissing again, and this time it was hot and quick, both of them gasping for air. Connor left marks down Gavin's neck that they'd have to hide in the morning.

"Fuck, Connor, wait," Gavin panted pulling back just enough to talk. Connor sucked one more hickey before pulling away.

"I just need to know. Do you want this? Don't say yes because I do. I need to know that you're comfortable with this and give complete consent." Gavin's stare was intense but that just made even more warmth flood Connor.

"Yes, I very much want this." With that, he went back to kissing and licking down Gavin's chest. They'd have to be quiet, even with the walls being thick.

It didn't take too long after that for both of them to be undressed, Gavin now on his back. He propped himself up on his elbow as he trailed a hand down Connor's chest.

"You're so beautiful," he mumbled, leaning up to kiss him again. Connor whined when Gavin's hand finally reached his smooth crotch.

"Con, babe, you gotta tell me how to do this. What do you like?" Gavin asked, sighing when Connor attacked his neck again.

That did make him pause and a deep blush form on his cheeks. "I… I don't know."

Gavin smirked and started to rub him, making Connor squirm and whine softly. He tried varying pressures with each stroke. "This good?" Gavin asked.

Connor nodded quickly, rocking his hips into Gavin's hand. They both jolted when a panel opened and Gavin's hand went in.

"Fuck, shit, Connor are you ok? What should I do?" Gavin asked, not moving an inch. If he broke his boyfriend ( _ were they even dating now _ ) during sex he'd never hear the end of it.

"I… could you move your fingers around?" Connor’s voice was a whisper. Gavin's eyes widened to the size of saucers before he nodded.

Connor had to grip Gavin's shoulders when he started moving his hand. "Does this feel good?" Gavin asked, finding a wire and rubbing his finger along it.

Connor let out a strangled moan and nodded his head, pushing down against the hand. He then remembered himself and reached his own hand down to stroke Gavin.

They both were trying to keep quiet with their moans of the other's name. "Fuck, Connor I'm going to come soon," Gavin sighed out.

Connor nodded and bit gently at Gavin's neck before pulling his head up so he could kiss Gavin on the lips. "Me too, just… pull a wire out and plug it back in."

Gavin nodded and did as told, grinning into the kiss when Connor's whole body shuddered.

It didn't take either of them much longer until they were curled up together, Connor pressing soft kisses onto Gavin's face.

Gavin just pulled Connor closer and let his eyes fall closed. Both of them slept better than they had in a very long time.

**Epilogue**

The drive home was far different than the drive there had been. Connor had taken the wheel this time and they talked the whole way.

It also took much longer because they had to stop a few times just so Connor could fully pay attention to Gavin.

Once home they weren't exactly sure what to do. Going back to Hank's meant that they probably wouldn’t have any more alone time. Of course, Connor wanted to see Hank, but he also wanted to spend more time with his boyfriend.

They decided that they'd go to Gavin's and have lunch, then be back to Hank's by dinner. That plan didn't exactly work out as they got to Hank's well past nine pm.

Hank took one look at them and sighed, "when did this happen?"

"Last night," Connor replied with a smile. Hank nodded and pulled his phone out, looking through it before calling someone.

"Hey, yeah they're back. You owe me ten bucks. Yep, last night. And they were late getting back, so that means Chris owes me ten too."

Connor and Gavin glanced at each other before breaking into laughter. Hank rolled his eyes at the two as he figured out how much he owed and much he'd gain from the apparent betting pool.

The two were the talk of the office for months. Connor didn't mind, because the next year he was invited again, but this time they were officially together. Three years down the road Connor invited Hank to come with and even made his own special speech. It wasn't as special though, as the moment late into that night on the pier, Connor getting on one knee with a ring. It didn't surprise anyone when Gavin pulled out his own box with tears in his eyes as he said yes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


End file.
